Tu peor enemigo: el miedo
by LadyUrsulaC
Summary: Un joven se debe enfrentar a una criatura para salvar a su novia quien se volvio la presa y juego del mismo, sin saber que el peor enemigos que la pareja tenían encontra era el mismo miedo. Para su suerte tendra la ayuda de un grupo de jovenes que tambíen pasaron por la misma situación


Primer capitulo – Parte 1 : " La búsqueda"

Decidí escribir lo que pasó por si alguna vez alguien llegara a encontrarlo de esta forma los adultos tendrían más cuidado con sus hijos o incluso los mismos sabrán que su peor enemigo es el miedo.

Todo comenzó cerca del invierno estaba escribiendo a mi pareja al vivir lejos pasábamos el tiempo comentando , jugando y diciéndonos palabras lindas , se nos pasaban las horas demasiado rápido y claro cuando se trata de la persona especial ¿ Que se podía esperar ,no? . En los meses que teníamos saliendo nos llegamos a conocer bastante si bien tuvimos altas y bajas encontrábamos la forma de resolverlo ya que sí realmente nos queremos, algunas veces por distintos motivos nos ocupamos lo cual era entendible y de hecho encontrábamos ratitos para hablar hasta para poder hacer llamadas , de verdad que cualquier estrés se desaparecía con solo pasar rato con ella y se que le pasaba lo mismo conmigo.

Hace unos días ella me empezó a contar que en su casa cosas extrañas estaban pasando que no sabía bien como explicarlo pero en su voz se sentía el miedo incluso a veces no quería dormir sola por temor a que algo le pasara así que me pedía quedarme con ella y sí lo hacía. Cuando hacíamos llamadas tras la sonrisa que me mostraba notaba el miedo en sus movimientos , como miraba a los lados con las manos temblorosas pero no me llegaba a decir bien que estaba pasando.

Cariño… ¿ segura que estas bien? — Pregunté con preocupación intentando que lograba decirme .

S-sí amor.. todo esta perfecto — Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

Sabía que no lo estaba lo podía notar en la forma de actuar ¿ que era lo que tanto miedo le producía? Fue ahí cuando de la nada se escucho una tercera voz… escalofriante.

"— ¿ a qué le tienes miedo? — " Junto a una risa leve

Nos quedamos en silencio con los cabellos en punta.. no había lógica porque la madre de ella estaba durmiendo y no había otra persona en la casa y claro que de mi hogar no venia tampoco. Antes que pudiera decir algo o actuar ella comenzó a llorar

¡Llevame contigo…! Por favor… —

No era la primera vez que me lo decía sólo que esta vez notaba su desesperación algo estaba muy mal y no podía dejarlo así.

Mi amor tranquila ¿si? Pronto vendrás conmigo por ahora tenemos que esperar.. — — No llores.. todo va a estar bien —

¿Qué intentaba? Calmar, pensaba que con esas palabras ella dejaría de llorar pero no fue así al menos de a poco logro calmarse así que mejor me puse hacer tonterías quizás así le sacaba una sonrisa , eso esperaba dicho mejor era mi misión ..

Nos quedamos hablando hasta las cuatro de la mañana , ella se quedo dormida con el celular a su lado y yo pues estaba cuidándola , el problema era que también me ganaba el sueño así que me acosté dejando el video encendido ambos pensando que ya había pasado el mal susto… nos equivocamos.

"— Hahah… dulce miedo.. ¿ a qué le tienes miedo pequeña? — — Muy pronto el juego comenzara… — "

Al día siguiente me levante más temprano ella seguía durmiendo por lo cual decidí hace mis deberes cuidándole un poco más sus sueños , llego un momento que tuve que irme así que corte el video , dejándole un mensajito de buenos días , sabía que se alegría de leerlo , acto seguido me fui a mis actividades.

[ Mientras tanto en la habitación de la novia]

Alrededor de las once de la mañana abrí los ojos , no recordaba que tan bien era dormir .. claro estando con él todo tenía sentido, sobre todo olvidando aquel inconveniente …aquella.. voz. Lo primero que hice fue leer su mensaje.. encontraba la forma de sacarme una sonrisa demasiado lindo, le respondí con alegría para comenzar a cambiarme ya que tenía también algunas que hacer. Una vez que tenía todo listo salí para la calle percatándome de lo raro que estaban los adultos ¿ que pasaba? Parecían distraídos como si no les importaba más haya de ellos.. incluso empeoro al notar un cartel en un poste " Desaparecido" otro niño más que curiosamente dejando de buscar.. al igual que todos los demás.

Al caminar por calles menos habitadas tenía la sensación que alguien estaba detrás de mi era inevitable no tener miedo por más que intentaba no voltear lo por pasaba por mi mente .. al ir pasando cuadras se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a él o alguna de mis amigas para que estuvieran atentos por las dudas.. no llegue hacerlo… ¿ por qué? Algo me detuvo… frente a mi un globo rojo se apareció florando , lo tome con cuidado esperando lo peor.

¡Hola! —

Un extraño rostro se aparecio , era .. un payaso!, por instinto solté un grito mirando a todos lados no había ¡nadie! no lo pensé más y salí corriendo lo más rápido posible … rogando que sólo haya sido una alucinación .. Ya cuando estaba lejos subí un estado en el whatsApp explicando lo que pasaba diciendo con desesperación el miedo que tenía, en ningún momento pensé que justo eso sería mi mayor enemigo.

Por favor….. aparece… . —

Esperaba que mi novio regresara necesitaba sus palabras para al menos estar bien… él me daba seguridad más en momentos así, comencé a recibir mensajes de mis amigas preocupadas a las cuales intentaba explicarles lo que había pasado y ellas sostenían " Debe ser tu imaginación" ojala hubiera sido así. Por unos largos minutos no lograba moverme por mas que intentaba caminar mis piernas no me respondían para agraviar la situación escuchaba una risa… una risa de payaso demasiado cerca.. ¡Esto no podía empeorar! Sólo llegue a taparme los odios para no escuchar más..

¡Callate! ¡CALLATE! — Repetia una y otra vez para que fuera lejos.. o desapareciera.. pero no éxito hasta que él me escribió.

"¡¿Qué te paso?! Apenas vi estado .. ¡Joder.. dime que estas bien! "—

Rápidamente tome el teléfono comenzando a escribir de tantos nervios que tenía no podía ni hacerlo bien apenas si el auto corrector me ayudaba.. tenía pánico.

" Teng… miedo…. Axudame… "— Esas y muchas palabras ponía por la desesperación

" Amor.. hazme caso , como sea debes ir para ya a tu casa ¿ si? No importa lo que escuches no vas a detenerte hasta no estar ahí ¿¡entiendes? "—

"S..si… "—

Tomando todo el valor que podía tener en ese momento apresure el paso sin importarme nada mi única meta era llegar a casa .. estar a salvo pasaba entre la gente que iba pareciendo en un estado horrible y nadie se preocupaba ¿ a caso no me veían? Ni la policía lo notaba raro.. pero no me detuve tal y como me dijo él fui a mi casa sólo allí sentí o creí estar a salvo. Una vez en mi cuarto me largue a llorar llamándolo para poder hablar aunque sólo podía llorar y temblar … después de todo la había pasado horrible.. le suplica que me llevara para allá.. que me llevara a su casa que no estaba segura aquí.. le lloraba a más no poder sabía que por sus palabras quería cumplirme ese deseo pero ahora no se podía por más que ambos quisiéramos .. no era el momento podía sentir su dolor al darme esa noticia.

No puedo saber cuanto rato nos quedamos hablando incluso cuando se ocupaba dejaba la llamada abierta para que estuviera tranquila y sí funcionaba hizo todo para cuidarme para verme bien … hizo todo para protegerme ..no tendría forma de agradecerle lo que estaba haciendo y lo que haría en un futuro.

Te amo — Susurro para no ser escuchado , ya que no podía hablar

Y yo te amo a tí — Dije ya más calmada y tranquila..

Sus palabras aunque a veces eran pocas lograban alejar toda oscuridad que sentía tenían un poder mágico que hacía salir el sol.. no podría explicar la gran seguridad que podía sentir estando así con él. Al liberarse un rato continuamos hablando de diferentes temas le preguntaba como estuvo su día , si había comido y demás cosas también le decía que me contara cositas de él incluso nos pusimos hacer chistes para reírnos y así hasta la noche.

Amor, tengo que cortar porque me quedo sin batería ¿ la seguimos luego? —

Claro que sí —

Cortamos la llamada y aproveche a ponerme a dibujar necesitaba distraerme más sólo así quizás ignoraría el hecho que estaba en casa solo a oscuras ya que mi madre había salido , de estaba forma esperaba a más tarde para seguir con la charla. Las siguiente fueron normales , es decir, no hubo ninguna sensación extraña o rara lo cual para mi era un alivio , ya había llegado la hora que acordamos estaba ansiosa por llamarlo y seguir con nuestra charlas divertidas ¡ llego el momento! Volvimos a hablar tocando todo los temas posibles aunque él me preguntaba más por como estaba.

¿Que tal tú? ¿ ya todo tranquilo por ahí? — Se notaba que le preocupaba

Si , por suerte lo peor ya paso — Eso creí

Me alegra mucho mi amor .. no sabes cuanto —Ambos creímos que se detuvo… pero no.

Cuando el reloj dieron las doce aquí el ambiente se torno frió le dije que sentía que algo estaba ahí en mi habitación le asegure que mi imaginación no era ¡Tenía que creerme ¡ … en mi interior sentía que si me creía aunque sus palabras eran " sólo es tu imaginación " ojala así hubiera sido.. no pudimos esa noche madrugar ya que ambos estábamos cansados.. por lo que decimos dormir a la misma vez

Te amo! No lo olvides — Fueron sus palabras

Te amo muchisismo … mi amor —Dije dejando caer lagrimas por mi mejilla .

Al ambos cortar supuse que de ahí no saldría ¿ por qué? unas manos estaba sobre mi hombro desde hace un rato sosteniendo un globo rojo cerca de mi , ahí supe que algo estaba mal..

¡Todos flotamos aquí abajo! — Dijo con una terrible sonrisa

Fue tan rápido.. que para cuando me di cuenta había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿ quien me había secuestrado? ¿ por qué? … ¿ sería a caso uno más de tantos niños desaparecidos?

[ El novio ]

Era extraño esa noche no logre dormir algo en mi me estaba avisando que mi novia estaba en peligro ¿ era posible? Al no poder cerrar los ojos revise el móvil quizás estaba en línea pero no , su última conexión fue cuando terminamos la llamaba … debía ser todo lo que paso este día que me tenía así , sí debía ser eso.

Al día siguiente le mande un mensaje para desearle un lindo día sabía que le haría bien , la conocía muy bien , continué con mis tareas como de costumbre aunque se me hacía raro por el horario sabía que ella respondería pero ni el mensaje había leído no me preocupe porque supuse de ingenuo que seguida dormida lo cual le haría bien.

Cuando ya allí pasaba el medio día sentía una horrible sensación , al revisar no se había conectado todavía ¿ era posible? ¡No ¡ porque significaba que no había visto el celular y eso no era algo que ella haría.. Ahora sí pensaba lo peor , algo le paso. Hable con mis amigos intentando buscar una explicación según ellos decían " no tendrá datos" , no , porque tiene wifi y sería mucho que justo no tuviera ambos. ¿Peleas? Tampoco sí todo estaba bien ayer; ¿ Actulizo sus redes? , me fui a fijar y no tampoco ; ¿Alguna amiga? Podría ser.. pero no tenía sus números… así no podría preguntar ; ¿Su madre? No tenía su numero … pero podría buscarla por el facebook.. sí era una posibilidad.

Pase las siguientes horas con una preocupación horrible hasta que uno de mis amigos me mostraron una publicación " Chica desaparecida " .. debía ser una broma… ¡Tenía que serlo! ¡Era lulubel! La información decía que deparecio la misma noche que hablamos.. a la hora que dejamos esa llamada… no debí cortar.

Lo siento amigo… pero al parecer tu novia desapareció —

Juro que en ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mi se apegaba tenía que ser un mal sueño… un error ¡No podía quedarme aquí sin hacer nada ¡ y tome una decisión , hablando con mis padres les suplique que me dejaran ir al lugar donde ella vivía tenía que ayudarla.. y luego de tanto insistir aceptaron. En pocos minutos arme la maleta con lo necesario para ya salir para alla.. en el camino revise el chat esperando que estuviera.. nada… solo logre ver una foto de ella y pensar…

Me suplicaste que vaya por ti… note tu miedo… — —¡Voy a ir por ti y no pienso dejarte sola! —

Fueron unas horas de vuelo apenas llegue me dirigí a su casa, menos mal que tenía su dirección, su madre supo quien era puesto que lulu hablaba de mi pero le sorprendió que estuviera ahí tan rápido aunque se supuso el porque , fue a su cuarto el último lugar que fue vista la cama estaba sin hacer por lo que no llego acostarse.. revise su computadora por si algo estaba escrito y nada. Todo cambio cuando mire hacía las paredes y un mensaje estaba escrito… " Si realmente la quieres recuperar , tendrás que venir al circo y rescatarla ".. ¿Circo? ¿ en serio? Por unos segundos no le tome sentido hasta que recordé que ella había dicho que vio y escuchaba a un payaso ¡Eso es! Sabía muy bien donde podría estar … aunque debía investigar primero como llegar, donde es y que peligros quizás tenía ese lugar.

—¡Voy a ir por ti, te lo prometo —

En poco tiempo mi búsqueda comenzó, revisando las páginas de eventos alguna debía comentar algo lo raro es que ninguna decía nada.. ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Hasta que , sorpresa , en un sitió de noticias decían que había un circo nuevo … tenían por lo visto de todo.. y sobre todo la actuación especial de un payaso, debía ser ahí. Anote la dirección , tome fotos del lugar y busque armarme una mochila de ayuda por si debía enfrentarme, no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar allí . Sin decirle a los demás me propuse marchar solo era un tema personal aquella persona se metió con lo que más quiero y debía pagar.

[Continuara ]


End file.
